pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Caterina Oldeuho
Caterina Oldeuho, the daughter of a wealthy and feared Mafia Boss in the Sinnoh Region. The Viper, known for striking first and leaving poison in their destruction to let things fall apart, destryoing companies and families who dare cross their paths. Caterina's Personality Caterina is the definition of naive, she is someone who doesn't understand the world very much. She is known for looking at new places and searching for new experiences, her high curiousity though normally getting her into trouble because of this. When it comes to rules and dicipline, she is a rebel, more so because she doesn't believe she has done anything wrong and her innocense is what causes her to avoid /most/ troubles though it doesn't always work on those who know her well. She is blind when it comes to people liking her though when she likes someone she doesn't realize what it is right off the back unless she's spent a lot of time with them. However as she's grown, she's become a bit less naive to the world around her. When things start to get shakey or people she cares about are in danger, she becomes very defensive and will be foolish in her choices and act before she thinks, usually only causing more chaos in the end. Caterina's History Caterina's mother, Amelia was the daughter of two high school teachers. They always had time for their daughter and raised her well. It wasn't until Amelia was about eighteen years old that she ran into a Stunky, his name was Leonardo. At the time, Leonardo was just a lacky to his father's small 'buisness' so to say. The two dated for a long time, for someone who seemed to be in a serious buisness he was a nice guy. The two seemed unseperable, he stopped by to see her when he was going to pick up some...money from a few stores down. It wasn't long until they finally got married two years later and had, Caterina. By this time soon Leonardo's father had passed away and the buisness belonged to him. This is when he told Amelia the truth, she did not run but stayed. Though soon he became to busy to spend time with Amelia or his new daughter. Years went by and as much as they tried to get Leonardo away from work, he was to cold to even care. It wasn't until Caterina was older that her father snapped out of his habits when her mother was killed. A rival mafia gang, a cold hearted bunch of mafia scrawns had planted a bomb into Amelia's car. Caterina stood in shock as she watched her mom blown up by the bomb. Her father came running out of the building to find Caterina stand near the flamed car with her mothers body still in. Since than, Leonardo had put a bodyguard on Caterina who in turned seemed to act out. No matter who she had on her tail (literally) she seemed to lose them on purpose and only get them and herself into trouble. It wasn't until she came across Manfred, her fathers top member who was assigned to be her bodyguard. Try as she might she was unable to lose him for good. He was able to learn all her tricks and soon it wasn't long until they bonded. As they traveled around and somewhat talked...they became closer even though they had a love-hate relationship. He is known to call her Stubborn Fluff as she will call him, Sour Puss. It can be seen she tries to get his attention but is usually blown off when trying to impress him. They eventually were sent to Pokecino, a new place that had been built, Caterina's father had decided it might be good to try and send his daughter to make some new allies for their magia and see if they would get new buisness. Though things did not go according to plan completely, Caterina making friends and causing trouble ended up being her style. As things got deeper with Caterina's relationship with her bodyguard, her father struck down mightly, eliminating Manney from her life with a powerful fist. This caused Caterina to keep to herself, however it wasn't long before being reunited with a good friend Terru that she was pulled out of her slump. Her father since has been keeping a more closer eye on her, though she has recently been told she will soon be taking up a new spot in her fathers Mafia and has to prepair for the position she'll soon be put in. Extra Info *Caterina has a pet Zorua that goes by the name of Ace, they two of them are very close and was a gift from Manny. *She will chase and sometimes cuddle her tail when she is bored. *Dressing up Spada and Ace in little outfits amuses her though the two pets are not amused in the least. *Caterina is currently dating Terru S.D.P. Corcepala Category:Characters